Ripples of Fate
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: Every action makes ripples in fate, each existence has its reason to exist another part of the great map of Fate. And so every person no matter how insignificant can make changes in the fate of a world. A new character appears in the soul society.. How will his existence change the story of the shinigami?
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**Ripples of Fate. **

Disclaimer :I don't own Bleach.

An :**So for was quite for some time I wanted to write a bleach story but never could wrap my head around what was truly going on there. However lately I found the light novels which finally explain everything to me. So here it is.. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 1.

Soul society, aka the afterlife. A place where the people supposed to live happily. A place where the souls of the dead come to live another better life.

Walking slowly - shivering slightly as the cold chill of the morning assaulted his body, the rugs he was covered in did nothing to warm him- in the far part of the Rukon district, his eyes seeing the hunger and poverty of the people living there only one thought crossed him mind.. This was all a lie.

He hated it, the poverty and hunger the pain death.. This was supposed to be the afterlife! The place where people would be happy.. Not this dump.

The young boy passed the old dusty streets of the seventy eighth district of the south Rukon district, his long black hair moving with the breeze he showed no emotion.

On the side rode he watched as a young girl lying on the ground her face bruised and her eyes looking around for some food.

Bitting his lips he forced himself to avert his eyes.. There was nothing he could do.

He walked slowly through narrow alleys toward the outside of the city, where a forest was standing.

Walking through the woods he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the serenity which those ancient trees created. The ruffling of the leaves were like music to his ears.

He didn't go far as not two hundred meters from the forest entrance there was a clearing.

He wasn't sure whether it was natural or man made seeing its symmetrical circle shape but he didn't really care. The only thing he cared about was that here he could be alone, far from the suffering of the people who couldn't feel what was around them.. Who couldn't feel the true paradise around them.

He closed his eyes as he set himself in the middle of the clearing near a small pond and conetrated.

He could feel the rush of the wind, the small ripples of the water. He felt the energy within them moving slowly, giving them shape and this energy surrounded them all, in every last thing in this place making it and giving it shape.

He smiled and focused on calling this energy from around him, corresed it slowly calling it and slowly it obeyed.

It moved slowly, obeying his command. He called it from around him, where it danced in the air beckoning it to move toward him and take shape.

It took him long,much longer than if he would have tried to get it from himself, his braw was glistening and his checks flushed from his concentration. But it was worth it.

Opening his eyes he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the floating ball in front of him, glowing in its ethereal light.

The boy didn't know what this energy was, he had no idea how it was working, but he knew that whatever it was it was the true form of the soul society.. The thing that could truly make a paradise.

Closing his eyes again he fell into a trance - like state, where he felt no hunger or thirst only the energy dancing marrily around him, it's very existence singing in his ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commotion and pandemonium, these were the words which one would describe looking at the roads of the 78 South Rukon district.

People were running around, their excitement could be sensed in the air around them.

Children and elderly all moved frantically trying to come closer to the roads.

And all the commotion was around a pair of women in black clothes.

The older of the two, an average height woman with long magenta black hair in a ponytail was looking around with a critical eye and those who looked closely will say later that her golden eyes were filled with pain and compassion.

The younger one was much more petite, her gray eyes were swiping the area as if looking for any danger that could be presented to the woman by her side. Her black hair was braided and wrapped in white cloth.

But what caused the commotion was not the women appearance attractive as they were but rather it was the clothes the older of the two was clothed in.

The long white cloth with the number two on its back which was worn on the older woman is what made all the people around hype.

This was a shinigami.. The beings that were defending the soul society and the living world from the monstrous hollows. And not just any shinigami this was a captain!

The younger one turned to the captain "Yoruichi sama" she said quietly "Why are we here again?" she asked, disgust in her voice at the place they were.

The captain Yoruichi smiled "It's always good to see how the regular people live.. Far from the safety of the Seireitei and remind ourselves that we are still far away from creating a true paradise" she said sadly despite her smile "However, there is another reason why we are here" the captain explained to her protégé.

The braided girl looked up with interest "And what would that be lady Yoruichi?" she asked.

"Don't you feel it?" she asked "The reirioku being used? True it's faint and nothing special but there is someone here who can use it which means he can become a shinigami.. Which means we can take whoever it is out of this horrible place" the Shihoin stated her eyes bright with passion.

The younger woman closed her eyes and tried to feel for the energy and slowly she felt it, weak and faint but it was reiriyoku nonetheless.

Yoruichi smiled at her "You feel it now don't you Feng?"

The girl nodded tentatively.

"Good.. Which means we should hurry" she said before holding the girl's hand before she vanished in a burst of speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reappeared in a small clearing, and there near a small pond seating in a lotus position with his eyes closed was their target.

It was a young boy, his long black hair was falling on his back, but to Yoruichi's surprise he wasn't thin or looked hungry, on the contrary his white skin was healthy and his body looked strong.

And around him reishi was moving. No she corrected herself the energy was dancing around the boy.

Before she had the chance to address him, to her surprise the boy turned toward her his stormy gray eyes staring in amazement at her his mouth opened.

It clicked to her, she didn't conceal her presence and as such the boy could probably sense her energy.

"You" the boy said slowly "You shine like the sun" he said amazement in his eyes.

The captain chuckled "It is nice to meet you" she greeted him "My name is Shihōin Yoruichi captain of the second division".

Feng looked at him with uncertainty but decided to follow her teacher's example "Feng Shāolíng" she introduced herself.

The boy finally came out of his stupor "Tomori Ryu" he introduced himself "It is an honor meeting you lady Shinigami" he said.

Feng looked at his clothes distastefuly "You are clothed like some beggar" she said disgusted.

Yourichi turned to her with a sharp glare but the boy- Ryu only laughed.

"Well milady" he said with a chuckle "Being that we are in a dump I think it makes sense that I look like that" he answered supposedly amused, but some anger could be found under it.

Sighing at her protégé antics the shinigami turned to the boy again "Your manipulation of reiryoku" she started "Can you show it to me?" she asked.

The boy looked at weirdly as if questioning why exactly did she want him to do it but obeyed nonetheless.

He closed his eyes and felt the energy all around him slowly he pulled it toward him, calling to it with his will to move at his command.

Yoruichi stood there, her eyes growing by the second as she observed the boy in action. At first when she just sensed him the power was faint weak even thus she thought the boy is most likely not strong but still decided to use her visits to the far districts to take him out of there.

But now.. Now she had quite the different impression. The boy wasn't using reiryoku at all! He was calling the reishi around him to move by his will, and not only did it obey it was being absorbed by him! Even if it was a miniscule amount it was still very much uncommon although not unheard of .. But it certainly explained how why didn't he looked hungry.. The energy was sustaining him.

Swallowing hard she turned to him "Tomori san" she started slowly waking the boy from his trance.

Ryu opened his eyes letting go of the reishi in his surprise "Y-yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Can you.. Can you summon the power from within you?" she asked him "Instead of from the world around you?" she clarify.

He nodded "I can do that.. But it is much easier but it doesn't help me from my hunger" he explained before he called the power from within him.

Yoruichi smiled when she sensed his power. It was nothing special but she believed that with training the boy could possibly become a seated officer.

"Tomori san" she started, her smile growing up "How would you like to come with us and attend the shinigami academy?" she asked him a glint in her golden eyes.

The boy's eyes widened "I - I can attend the academy?" he asked, bewildered "I can become a shinigami?"

Feng had enough of it, a vein popped in her temple "Are you daft?!" she snarled "Lady Yoruichi clearly stated that"

The boy flinched visibly he hung his eyes in shame and bowed to the noble "I am sorry milady" he said "Please forgive me for my stupidity" he said.

The captain of the second squad couldn't help but to burst out laughing "There is no need for you to apologize.. And you should relax kiddo" she said "You and her" she pointed at her companion "Should really stop being so uptight".

It took her another moment to stop laughing "So what is your answer little man?" she asked him finally.

"I will accept milady.. Thank you" he bowed.

"Great... So we can be on our way.."as if suddenly remembering something she looked at him again" Is there somone we need to alert?" she asked.

The boy shook his head.

A sad look passed the black haired shinigami but it quickly vanished replaced by her usual confident smile "Great!" she intoned before she caught his hand her other hand holding the younger girl "Off we go!" she exclaimed.

And before the boy could say anything they vanished leaving no trace behind them.

End of chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2

**Ripples of Fate.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2.**

The world suddenly stabilized around them, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

A pull in his stomach and he ran aside letting the contents of his stomach out, his breath heaving.

A disgusted huff sounded from behind him, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the black hair girl.. Feng he recalled turning around disgusted.

The older woman couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at his plight.

"Don't be disgruntled runt" she said with a wide smile "That was to be expected when we moving at such high speed.. You will get used to it" she told him.

He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath his face souring at the bad taste in his mouth.

Slowly getting up from his knees, he looked around, expecting to see the academy only to be met with what looked like a palace.

There was a huge wall surrounding the area, with a beautiful keep in the middle of it, many smaller structures were built within it, carefully placed.

His eyes wide he looked mesmerized by the sight in front of him, his gaze falling on the forest within the boundaries.

"I-is" he stuttered "Is this the academy?" he asked amazement in his voice.

The Shiohin barked a laugh "No no" she said shooking her head "This is my residence.. The Shihoin household."she explained.

" Lady Yoruichi is the head of one of the noble houses of soul society " the voice of the other woman came from behind him.

" She says it with such a pride one would think she is the one who's place it is" he thought to himself but said nothing.

Suddenly it hit him "Wait" he spoke slowly "You" he pointed at the dark skinned woman "Are a great noble?" gehe asked with a gulp.

Yoruichi smiled and waved playfully at him.

The boy's face paled "I am sorry milady" he said, hastily bowing "I didn't act with the necessary respect toward you" his voice hitched "Please forgive me".

He looked carefully at her stunned face and the approving look of the other girl. He knew of course who the great nobles were.. Even in the 78 district everyone knew.. Although there they talked about them with contempt.

The noble looked at him carefully, her eyes scanning him carefully "You are such an idiot" she finally said stunning the two others.

"Do I look like somone who would punish you for something like that?" she asked pouting "Am I looking scary?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

His face growing red he bowed his head saying nothing.

Yoruichi sighed and crouched to his height and lifting his head with her hand she spoke "You don't have to fear me.. I really mean you no harm" she said softly, her eyes burying deep into his own inspiring trust.

He nodded slightly "Thank you milady" he said quietly but some confidence returned to his voice.

She got back up and nodded satisfied "Good.. Now that we got over this you are probably wondering why did I bring you here instead of the academy" she said.

He nodded slowly, confirming.

She smiled awkwardly "When I offered to take you to the academy.. I kinda forgot that the year is in process... You will only be able to attend the academy in two months" she knocked on her own head to reinforce her words.

The black haired boy couldn't help but to break out into a feat of laughter at the captain and noble to boot that acted like a child.

Another laughing voice sounded beside him, the girl who looked to be around his age was holding her stomach laughing.

"Y-Yoruichi sama" the girl was able to said amid bursts of laughter "You are so silly" her dark eyes shining with mirth.

The captain smiled lightly as she looked at the two children laughing.

"_The boy is good Feng.. She is usually so stoic and obedient.. Maybe having somone her age will do her some good" _she thought to herself observing the two children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked in, their laughter finally subdued.

Ryu looked around his eyes wide as he saw from close range all the wonders and luxury of the Shiohin household.

He jumped in surprise as a shadow passed by them, barely noticeable, Feng on the other hand acted as if it was normal for shadows to just move around you without anything to cast them.

Seeing his surprise it was Feng who decided to explain.

"Those are the Onmitsukidō or the special tactics division.. Lady Yoruichi is the head commander" she explained.

The boy nodded softly, taking in the information.

They walked through the courtyard in silence, passing what looked like an armory and a guard house some living quarters which gave the young boy the feeling he was in a small city.

He couldn't but draw comparison to the Rokun district, the clean roads and the smiling people it was obvious that this place was on a whole other level compared to the further districts.

However, mindful of where and with who he was, he decided wisely to refrain from saying anything.

"So Ryu was it?" the dark skinned captain started "What do you think about the place? Do you like it?" she asked a smile on her face.

He nodded stiffly "Yes ma'am" was the reply, he did all he could not to let the thought he just had show up on his face.

The woman looked at him critically "This is only half the truth.. Isnt it?" she asked and seeing the horror and surprise struck face she smirked "I am the commander of the Onmitsukidō you know... Interrogation is part of my specialty" age explained.

He sighed in defeat "Yes Ma'am.. You're right" he answered.

"I know what you think" she told him "You think of the difference between here and the place where you came from.. How could you not? The lush gardens and the richly decorated houses, all the well fed people of course you will feel angry and confused"

Her smirk suddenly fell "I would wish I could give you some answer like 'it will change soon' and 'We are working on it' " she shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately I will be lying saying that.. The Seireitei has their hands full just trying to control the hollows both in the districts and the human world.. We don't have the resources to truly guard more than the closest districts..".

Her eyes were full of sorrow and it made him feel a bit better.. Knowing that there was somone who cared.

Feng approached him from behind "Lady Yoruichi feels deeply for the far districts.. Her presence in the 78 district was because she is looking for a way to help.. Best of which is to find people who can become soul reapers.. It's the quickest way to take them out of there" she explained "You should be grateful" she said but some of the air of superiority vanished.

Now he couldn't help but admire the captain so coming to a decision he walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

He bowed to her "Thank you milady" he said humbly "I really appreciate what you are doing for me".

The woman smiled gently "Don't worry about it.. Let's get you settled in your quarters for the next to month K?" she asked him kindly.

He bowed again "Thank you so much lady Yoruchi" he said again.

And as they walked forward, passing through bowing servants and smiling maids he couldn't help but feel bewildered at the woman who had so much power and yet cared for someone as insignificant as himself.

Feng walked behind him, her braids moving with each motion a small smile on her face. The boy was finally seeing how great lady Yoruichi was.

Said woman was smiling softly looking at the two children.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After settling in the room he was provided, the captain ushered the two to eat something, her actions were so much like a mother hen that no one would believe that this is the commander of the Onmitsukidō.

They walked into the big dining room, and once again Ryu couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful low table in front of them the decorated walls with pictures and paintings of some Shihoin family members.

As they entered a man walked in bowing low.

"Lady Yoruichi, Lady Shāolíng" the man spoke with respect "What would be for your menu today?" he asked.

"The usual" the woman said "Additionally something easy to digest for the boy" she said.

The man bowed and left in hurry.

"You might look healthy.. But we can't be sure if your digestive system will be able to digest heavy food now would we?" Yoruichi said with a smile.

He bowed to her in thanks.

"You should really stop bowing so much.. You are as uptight as Feng" she remarked.

"No I am not!" the young girl retorted childishly.

This brought another smile to the noble's face "Come seat down.. The food will be ready soon"

They both did as they told.

An awkward silence reigned for a moment until the captain decided to brake it.

"So Ryu" she started "Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?" she asked trying to break the ice.

The boy looked surprised to be addressed but nodded all the same "Well.. My first memory and the only one of the world of the living is my death" he started only to be interrupted by the braided girl.

"You remember your death?!" she asked horrified "It must be terrible".

Yoruichi said nothing hiding her surprise well, it wasn't unusual but usually it was older people who remembered.. The younger usually forgot about it quickly.

He nodded slowly "It wasn't anything really tragic" he said "There was a famine and I died from it" he explained "I remember pain and then the feeling of being forcibly torn out of my body.. And then I just stood there watching.. Seeing my own body lying silently" a hint of amusement entered his voice.

"To be honest I didn't really understand what happened.. And actually thought it was funny I could walk through walls" his voice suddenly filled with pain "But as time passed I watched as everything changed and I was standing there.. Unable to interact with anyone" he spoke sadly.

"So you were a plus" the noble said "And a shinigami appeared and helped you pass to the afterlife promising good life and rest.." she spoke quietly.

Feng's eyes grew wide "That's.. That's so sad" she said her dark eyes filling with small tears "To just come here hoping for better life and finding yourself in the 78 district" her voice was quite.

Yoruichi looked at her surprised.. This wasn't like Feng at all.. She never was that compassionate.. It appears that seeing a boy around her own age who passed through something so horrible made something in her heart move.

She was about to say something when the door opened and three woman walked in with platters filled with food the smell of which striked them all and made their mouth water.

They ate while chatting with each other, and Ryu felt something tingling within his heart.

They finished eating and the captain relaxed into her seat and putting her hands on her stomach she closed her eyes.

"Ew I am stuffed" she declared with a smile.

The two children giggled at her attitude even though she could see some disapproving in Fengs eyes.

"Thank you for the meal milady" the boy turned to her politely.

She waved her hand dismissing it.

"Don't mention it" she told him "In any case I would suggest you go rest for a bit.. I have some stuff I need to take care of so I'll see the two of you tomorrow.. Man being a captain is so much trouble" she complained "Hmm maybe I'll take the two of you tomorrow to the Seireitei?" she asked them.

She saw the boy's eyes widening "Don't worry.. Being a noble has its privileges" she told him.

"Now off you go.. Feng you should head home.. I'll see you tomorrow morning" she told the girl who nodded slowly.

"Good" the Shihoin declared "I'll see you around then" she said before dissappearing.

Leaving two children looking wide eyed at where she was just a second ago.

"I can never wrap my head around this speed" the black haired girl told the boy "No matter how much I see it".

Silently the boy nodded his eyes huge.

And that night, when he fell asleep on the expensive bed he couldn't help but smile as a one thought floated in his mind.

"So that's how it is to have a family"

Outside the wind was wailing, moving the heavy brunches of the trees.

End of chapter 2.

Boring chapter but important nonetheless.

As for Soifon acting not like herself.. Just keep in mind she is still a kid here.


	3. chapter 3

**Ripples of Fate.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 3.**

**The Seireitei**.

The sky was dark, rain was pouring mercilessly from the dark grey clouds soaking anyone who was foolish enough to walk outside from head to toe.

In a big room its shoji colored in deep cream color with a pasque flower on it, the lights were dimmed and only the heavy breath of a person could be heared.

A young boy, his long black hair glewd to his forehead and back from the sweat slowly got up from his knee panting heavily, a large bruise was adoring his face.

In front of him, standing in a ready stence was a young girl around the same age her forehead was shining with sweat but her body showed no signs of fatigue.

"Is this all you are capable of?" she taunted the boy but her eyes were shining with enjoyment.

Ruy drew a tentative breath his hands were shaking but a smile was attached to his face.

"Hehe" he laughed "You're quite good.. But you haven't beaten me just yet" he said his hands moving in front of his face in an amateurish fashion.

"Lower your hands a bit.. Your position disturbs your balance" Feng said dissatisfied "And be more firm about your strikes.. Don't hold back".

The boy nodded before he launched at her again, this time lowering his hands a bit as instructed.

The flow was coming to him easier, his body balanced but the girl just dodged at the last moment and kicked him hard in the stomach lifting him in the air and kicking all the air out of him.

He slowly got up as she jumped back.

"I think that's enough" she said "You have a talent for Hakuda I think" she said with a smile "But you need a lot of training to realize this potential" Feng said with a smile.

The boy bowed to her with a smile "Thank you Feng" he said sincerely.

A genuine smile appeared on her face.. She would never admit it.. But it was fun to train somone her age.

"You should put some cold ice on your face.. I think I overdid it" she chuckled.

He touched his face and felt the bruise.

"Sheesh" he mumbled "How did it come to this?"

**_Flashback._**

The sun light streamed into the room, carresing the calm face of the sleeping boy.

He opened his eyes looking around the unfamiliar room quickly assessing his situation.

Then he remembered all that happened the day before and couldn't help but to smile.

He fingered the soft covers of the bed he was in, wonder in his eyes.. Yesterday he was too tired to feel it all and fell asleep immediately.. But now he couldn't help but falling back into the comfort of the mattress.

Shaking his head he forced himself to get up and walk out of the room.

The long beautiful corridor caught his attention again but only for a second before he noticed something from a window at the end of the corridor.

A beautiful tall cherry tree, it's leaves falling giving it a magical feeling.

Without realizing it he walked toward the window and jumping out of it he walked toward it only now noticing a small pond near it.

His breath hitched.. It was looking into the garden of eden.. It was beautiful and peaceful.. The pink of the tree meshed in perfect harmony with the quite murmur of the water.

So captivated he was in the scenray he didn't notice the grey clouds gathering and pouring the rain.

Nor did he notice somone coming behind him until a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

He turned around in surprise, and instantly relaxed as he saw the now familiar face of the head of the Shihoin clan.

"Yo" Yoruichi gritted him with lifted hand and a small mischievous smile on her face.

"Good morning milady" he gritted her back with a smile "I hope you slept well".

"Indeed" she said "But Feng is still asleep.. The girl certainly isn't a morning bird" amusement was sparkling in her eyes.

The boy couldn't help but laugh, finding it funny how the strict girl had troubles waking up.

"We should go inside" Yoruchi said concerned "You might catch a cold".

Ryu nodded "Don't mind if I do then milady" he said and walked back.

They entered the mansion and she took him back to the dining room where they were going to have breakfast.

As they were eating the woman addressed him "Tell me Ryu" she started "What were you doing outside near the tree at such a rain?" she asked curious, for although the scenery was nice it wasn't anything special.

He looked up at her from his plate "I was looking at the tree milady... Is there anything special about it? I am asking because never before have I seen a cherry tree that was radiating with reishi" he explained.

Yourichi's eyes widdended in understanding "Oh right" she flashed him an apologetic smile "I am so used to it I tend to forget about how special this tree is.. Indeed it's a very old tree.. According to the legend it was raised by the founder of the Shihoin family.. It's very essence is imbeded with reishi" she finished her explanation "However it's impressive that you noticed it... Many people do not.. Even though they live here".

Her praise made him blush "Thank you" was the only thing that he was able to mumble.

It was then that the door opened and a half sleeping Feng entered, and Ryu couldn't help himself but to gap.

The girl who just the day before looked the epitome of order and tidiness was now walking into the room with barely open eyes hair dissheleved and wrinkled nightgown.

Feng walked toward the table and slumped on the chair holding her head with her right hand "What is for today?" she mumbled as she stiffened a yawn.

The only male in the room done all in his power not to burst into a fit of laughter but all his efforts were for not.

Blinking at the obviously male voice the girl rubbed her eyes to see the room before she turned red as a tomato when she noticed that lady Yoruichi wasn't the only occupant of the room.

At her expression both of the other occupants couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Good morning sleepy head" the noble said to her protégé after finally calming down "It will be appreciated if you can get ready quickly seeing as I have to go to the Seireitei.. And of course the two of you will be coming" she told the girl who nodded meekly.

"Good!" the energetic shinigami exclaimed "I'll meet the two of you near the gate in twenty minutes.." she said before she left the room hastily.

As the door closed behind her Feng turned to the boy with narrowed eyes "Forget everything you saw.." she said desperately.

Ryu just smiled "Maybe I will.. Sleepy head" he teased gee before quickly jumping from his seat and running to the door the now fully awake girl behind him.

Xxxxxxxxccccccxxx

They arrived to the Seritei not long after, courtesy of the captain's shunpo.

The skies were still dark and pouring down so they were ushered into the second division barracks quickly by the noble, thus missing their chance to see the Seireitei fully to the great dismay and dissapointment of the black haired boy.

To his surprise the place looked empty and only the absence of the dust in the room pointed at somone even walking here.

Seeing his confusion the black haired girl who by now sort of calmed down decided to explain "The division is part of the Onmitsukidōaka the stealth force.. Thus its people are constantly on missions and even when they are here they barely noticeable." she finished her explanation.

He was about to thank her when Yoruichi turned to the two of them a big smile on her face "Seeing that you two are on such good terms I think it's safe to leave you two here alone until I'll finish what I need to do.. Feel free to use the space in any way you see fit" she said as she walked out of the room leaving the two of them standing there.

They set there for some time in silence until the girl turned to the they boy who seat there still his eyes closed.

"Ryu" she said "Seeing as we are here anyway.. How about we train some?" she asked.

This picked up Ryu's interest "Sounds fun.. What do you want to train in?" he asked curious.

"Hmff" she huffed lifting her nose a bit "I am lady Yoruichi's personal apprentice.. I have plenty to teach you" she said.

"Allright alright" he said apologetically "Let's do it.." he said getting up from the floor.

"Bring it on!" she called before she ran toward him.

**_Flashback end._**

So here he was, standing and holding his bruise.

"You guys sure look like hell" a voice sounded from behind Ryu making him jump in surprise and turn around.

A boy was standing there, his black hair in a ponytail while his left eye was partially covered by a falling lock.

The boy was wearing a white kimono made of expensive materials which looked to be quite comfortable.

When Feng noticed him she bowed her head in respect "Kuchiki sama" she said slowly "I was no aware you will be here".

The boy just smiled "Yeah... I am here to train with lady Shihoin" he explained "It's a pleasure meeting you again Shāolíng san" he greeted her back before turning to the other black haired boy "It is a pleasure to meet you to" he said softly "My name Is Kuchiki Byakuya.. Yours?"

Ryu bowed to the boy "Tomori Ryu.. It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki sama" he said.

The boy nodded "Mind if I join you? I was told to wait here by last Shihoin" he explained.

"Sure" Feng nodded "Seat down.. The more the merrier" she said indicating on the floor.

The boy smiled and seat down on the floor, the two quickly following suit.

From there it didn't took long for the three kids to open up to each other like any kid would.

"So Lady Yoruichi told me to walk into the room and when I did I was caught by surprise by a a water cup falling on the top of my head..." Byakuya said with a small smile while the other two laughed openly.

Ryu waswas about to say something when the door opened, revealing the above-mentioned woman who looked with interest at the three kids.

" I am glad to see the three of you getting along so well" she said with a honest smile.

The three nodded eagerly in at once which prompted the woman to laugh "However.. As much as I hate to disturb you.. I need now to train Byakuya.. I hope you don't mind" she said her eyes locking on the said boy.

She couldn't help but marvel at how the relaxed the boy was unlike how he always was at home.

To her surprise the boy who usually compiled without any complaints now looked hesitant and cast quick glances at his newly acquired friends.

Understanding his hesitation she decided to ease his worries "Don't worry kido" she said "You'll get more chances to meet them.. OK" she asked him.

The boy smiled brightly before getting up and walking toward her, then he turned around and bowed to his two new friends who waved him.

"See you around Byakuya!" the other male called after him.

Feng just silently nodded, reserved as she was.

The noble boy nodded before hurrying after the Shihoin who was now already nearly outside.

End of chapter 3.

Short and mundane chapter.. But important nonetheless. Enjoy!


End file.
